


Trio

by RCs Many Posts (Parker4131970)



Category: due South
Genre: Police Uniforms, Red serge, Stetson - Freeform, Turnbull photobomb, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parker4131970/pseuds/RCs%20Many%20Posts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was pointed out recently that Fraser, Vecchio and Kowalski all have a chance to wear the Red Uniform in canon.  Let's have a composite shot of the three of them in dress uniform.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vic32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt) in the [DS_C6D_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DS_C6D_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> It was pointed out recently that Fraser, Vecchio and Kowalski all have a chance to wear the Red Uniform in canon. Let's have a composite shot of the three of them in dress uniform.

[](http://s1215.photobucket.com/user/dclkryptonite/media/uniform_zpsbe3e3290.png.html)


End file.
